Intervention
by emeraldblossom34
Summary: A series of oneshots, mostly reveal stories. The first one is "Intervention". Summary: What happens when two flustered teenagers are stuck inside of a locked closet while an akuma rages outside?
1. Intervention

Alya had had _enough_. She was tired of seeing Marinette stutter as she repeatedly tried to talk to her crush in vain. As her best friend, she had an _obligation_ to help her out, and so, she took matters into her own hands…

Locking eyes with the boy across the courtyard, she motioned for him to follow her. She walked over to the green stairwell near the entrance of the school and watched as Nino approached her.

"What are you up to, Alya?" Nino questioned, who noticed the telltale gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"We're going to do some matchmaking with Marinette and pretty boy," she responded with a smirk.

"What do I need to do?"

-ML-

Marinette could not afford to be late again. With a swift kiss to her mother's cheek, she grabbed a bag of cookies and was out the door. As she sprinted to the school, she dropped a couple of treats into her purse for Tikki, and wished desperately that role call hadn't started yet. She ran through the doors, but abruptly stopped when she noticed that students were still chatting in the courtyard. Exhaling in relief, she walked over to Alya, who was wearing a strangely gleeful expression.

"Hey, Alya! What's up?" she said.

"Nothing yet" her friend responded, her foot tapping excitedly as she grinned.

Marinette looked at Alya in confusion. "What's that supposed to me-"

"Oh, look at the time! We've got physics class. Let's go!" Alya interrupted. And without another word, she took Marinette's wrist and started walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Alya, Physics is that way-"

Marinette stopped talking as she noticed a flustered Adrien being pushed by Nino in the same direction as she was headed. Involuntarily, her cheeks flamed and eyes widened, but she mostly felt puzzled as to why Alya as well as Nino were acting so strangely.

Alya stopped pulling her when they came in front of a closet door. Nino and Adrien joined them right after.

Winking at the confused teenagers, Alya remarked "You'll thank me for this" before shouting "Now, Nino!"

Nino opened the closet door with a flourish and Alya shoved the two inside before shutting it quickly with a cackle. She walked away with a spring in her step as she twirled a key around her finger, Nino following her with an amused chuckle.

-ML-

Marinette was going to _kill_ Alya once she got out of this stupid closet. _If_ she ever got out. Taking deep breaths, she turned around to face Adrien's wide-eyed gaze and gave him a smile that probably looked like she was crazy. She proceeded to kick at the door and yank the handle as hard as she could.

She _knew_ what Alya was trying to do, but this was too much. Being in such a close proximity with Adrien would cause her to either combust or melt into a puddle. Speaking of the blonde, he stared at Marinette's frantic attempts to get out. Was she really so averse to being here with him that she wanted to get out so desperately? His heart sank, and he sat down on the floor slowly. Why did Nino and Alya lock them up in here, anyway?

"Uh, Mari-Marinette? I don't think that's going to work," he spoke up.

She suddenly stopped, and before she could make a fool out of herself further, she slid to the floor, leaning against the closet door, sitting directly across Adrien.

She gave him an uneasy smile which he returned in earnest. Looking away, she cursed her inability to start a conversation with him, even when Alya had given her the perfect opportunity.

Just as Marinette was about to try to talk about the physics homework with Adrien, she heard a _crash_ accompanied by screams.

Eyes widening, Marinette face palmed her forehead in agitation. _Great. An akuma._

How would she be able to transform when-

She stole a glance at the blonde, and became curious when he was staring back at her as if he was thinking deeply about something. Why did he look so… _determined?_

Just as Marinette made up her mind to transform, and disregard the fact a civilian was with her, Adrien stood up at the same time she did.

"Look-"

"Marinette."

His serious tone halted her words.

"Marinette, I, I can trust you, right?"

She nodded slowly, and was about to ask what was he doing, when he suddenly extended his hand in front of him and shouted "Plagg, claws out!"

Oh.

 _Oh._

Her mouth opened as a newly transformed Chat Noir stood in front of her. He seemed uneasy yet determined.

"We'll talk later, Princess" he said, and promptly _Cataclysm_ ed the locked closet door and ran outside. "Stay safe!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Marinette was glued to the floor as she processed the new information in her head. Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. Shaking her head a little, she shoved those thoughts aside as she transformed into Ladybug. Right now, she needed to focus.

The akuma was a tricky one to defeat; she was called Queen Candy and had tried trapping people in heaps of sticky lollipops. One _Lucky Charm_ later, the akuma was purified and the school returned to normal. After exchanging a hesitant fist bump with her partner, Ladybug fled the scene, much to Chat's puzzlement and regret.

Swinging into an empty classroom, she checked her surroundings before detransforming. Marinette ran out to find Adrien; she needed to talk to him. Suddenly, she collided into someone, and was about to fall when she was caught. It was Adrien. _Of course_. Marinette blushed faintly, but then remembered her mission and dragged a stuttering Adrien into the classroom. Everyone was still recovering from the attack, so nobody took notice to them. She took him inside and faced him.

"Look, Marinette, I'm sorry I sprung that-"

She hushed his frantic thoughts with a finger to her mouth, motioning for him to be silent.

"It's okay, Chat. You did what you had to do to stop the akuma. It's kind of funny, though, that you transformed in front of _me_."

"What-"

"Spots on, Tikki!"

With a burst of pink light, she transformed into Ladybug. He could only gape in shock as she smiled at him.

"I guess it was only fair to reveal myself as well. Surprise!" she giggled.

Adrien slowly smiled and shook his head in astonishment. "I'm so glad it's you, Marinette," he said. He looked hesitant, though.

"You're...you're not upset that it was me all along, right?"

She shook her head quickly, firmly saying "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else, Adrien."

He hugged her fiercely, and she returned the gesture, releasing the transformation in the process.

"And I'm glad it's you, too."

-ML-

"So, I take it that my intervention went well."

"Alya, I would murder you, but I'm way too happy to do so," Marinette replied.

"Have fun, you two" Alya grinned. She waved at the new couple, who walked away hand-in-hand, and sighed in contentment.

"Mission accomplished."


	2. Lucky Charm

NEW ONESHOT! Enjoy:)

Marinette could not stop freaking out. The design contest she had signed up for was tomorrow morning and though she had meticulously prepared all her pieces to showcase, she was still a bundle of nerves. Pacing in her room, she kept creating terrible scenarios in her mind where she would forget her pieces at home or worse, the judges would spit on her designs in disgust. Her kwami flittered around the bedroom, offering words of encouragement, but that failed to completely calm her down.

She realized that pacing wouldn't do her any good, so with a decisive nod, she called to Tikki, transforming into Ladybug. Marinette climbed up through the hatch in her bedroom and swung off her balcony, hoping to find peace in a night patrol.

The wind felt good against her as she seamlessly moved from building to building. She approached the Eiffel Tower and perched upon a metal beam, surveying the city gleam with lights below her. Exhaling slowly, Ladybug smiled. This was kind of nice.

"What a purrfect night it is, don't you think my Lady?"

She swiveled around quickly. Recovering from her initial shock, Ladybug watched her partner approach her as he walked along the metal beam with ease. When he reached her, Chat Noir sat himself down next to her and looked out at the horizon.

When she didn't respond to his pun, Chat looked at Ladybug, and though she gave him a smile, her eyes betrayed her easygoing attitude.

"What's wrong, Ladybug?"

Ladybug's eyes widened a little, yet she didn't find his perceptiveness surprising, considering they had been close companions for a while. She looked towards the lights of the city before returning her gaze to his curious expression, and spoke.

"Tomorrow, I'll be at a competition which is really important to me," she started. He nodded in understanding.

"I just can't seem to calm down."

Chat Noir looked to be in deep thought. Suddenly he reached into his suit pocket and slowly pulled out a small item. He turned it over in his hands in contemplation. Though she sat beside him, Ladybug couldn't discern what he was holding, as it was dark and he cupped the item in his hands with a sort of protectiveness.

He looked up at her with calm green eyes and held out his palm, revealing a long red string with colorful beads.

Ladybug stopped breathing. It couldn't be…

"I got this from a good friend of mine, and I wanted to lend it to you. It's a lucky charm of sorts."

He dropped the string into Ladybug's trembling hand, and said, "I know that you'll do great at whatever event you have tomorrow. I believe in you." He blushed slightly, and was glad for the darkness that concealed it.

She turned it over slowly in her hand. It was a red beaded string.

Her red beaded string.

Ladybug looked up at Chat's amiable face and croaked "A-Adrien?"

Chat's eyes widened before he could compose himself, and Marinette's suspicions were confirmed.

"Who's, who's this Adrien you speak of? I'm not Adrien. I'm Chat Noir. I'm much cooler than this Adrien guy-"

"Chat."

He stopped trying to recover; his lady wasn't fooled by his antics.

Exhaling, he asked "How did you know?"

Ladybug paused before giving him a small smile that was familiar. "Because I'm the one who made it."

Now it was his turn for his eyes to widen. Suddenly, something within him clicked.

"...Marinette?" he inquired in awe.

She nodded slowly. "Thank you for cheering me up, Adrien. And I'm sorry for freaking you out."

He shook his head and laughed. "What competition are you participating in, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all!" she giggled.

And as she described the fashion contest throughout the night, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight and hands moving in excitement, Adrien couldn't help but being drawn into her bubbly persona. They cracked puns and joked about school over the gleam of their city, all previous worries gone.

And when Chat bid her farewell with a shy kiss to her cheek and a salute, she swung home with a furious blush on her cheeks. Marinette settled into her bed with a content smile, drifting off to sleep quickly.

This night had turned out to be pretty miraculous.


	3. Which Superhero?

NEW ONESHOT!

It was supposed to be a regular recording of the superhero duo saving the day from yet another akuma. At least, that's what Alya thought when she was running after the pair with her phone as they defeated the akuma and cleansed it. Before Alya and the press could get closer, Ladybug and Chat Noir escaped the scene together.

Frustrated, Alya ran after them; she really wanted an interview for a new article she was writing for the Ladyblog, and she didn't know when she'd see them again. After darting through streets and alleyways, she stopped suddenly and dropped to her knees. Panting, Alya stopped recording and sighed. She'd have to wait for another day.

Suddenly, she heard something drop down into the alleyway. Hiding behind some garbage cans, she peered out and looked around when her gaze locked onto a boy in black who was engulfed in a rush of green light. Alya's eyes widened; clapping a hand to her open mouth before she could gasp, she watched in shock as Chat Noir became Adrien Agreste, who made a cursory glance around him before walking out of the alleyway into the streets, casual as ever.

Alya couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Mind spinning, she stepped out of her hiding place and entered the streets, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

Suddenly, she saw a burst of red light erupt from behind a pillar on the sidewalk across the street. Alya could only observe in shock as a girl peeked out from the pillar before looking into her purse and closing it. Not noticing the reporter, the pigtailed girl walked away briskly, turning the corner and disappearing from view.

Alya was about to explode. She barely kept herself under control as she quickly walked towards her house. She unlocked the front door before sprinting up to her bedroom and lock the door.

Alya screamed in the confines of her bedroom at the utter chaos of the situation. Though she felt betrayed, Alya understood her best friend's position. Being a superheroine came with responsibilities and secrets; this was necessary to protect the safeties of people around them. At least, that's what Alya understood from the comic books she read.

Her anger simmered down, and was replaced by a sense of excitement. Her friends were superheroes! If Adrien was Chat Noir, and if Marinette was Ladybug, what utter luck Marinette had! How miraculous it was that her crush was the same boy who liked her back! How long they had been dancing around each other, whether it was Marinette pining after an oblivious Adrien or Chat Noir trying to impress Ladybug, without knowing the other's identity! The utter irony caused Alya to laugh; they were made for each other. Alya grinned to herself. Meddling would be fun.

-ML-

The weekend passed, and Alya was ready with a plan. On Monday morning, she strolled through the school doors with a barely concealed smirk. All through the morning classes, she took notes while glancing at Marinette and Adrien; they were so oblivious. When lunch break came around, she jumped out of her seat and grabbed Marinette's hand, dragging her out to eat lunch at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She ate lunch quickly, much to Marinette's confusion, and rushed back to school before their break was over.

As the pair entered the courtyard, Alya was pleased to see that their classmates were talking to each other.

"What's up, Nino?" Alya greeted him. She smiled at Nino and Adrien, glancing at Marinette's blushing face before delving into her plan.

"Did you guys see the comparision chart I posted on the Ladyblog?" she said.

Nino nodded eagerly. "I thought it was so cool, comparing Chat Noir and Ladybug. Their powers are so different."

Alya paused before asking "Which one do you prefer?"

"Oh, definitely Chat Noir, although Ladybug is pretty cool. He's always so slick," Nino gushed.

Alya noticed that Adrien hid a grin behind his hand.

"I'd have to agree with you, Nino," Kim pitched in, joining the conversation.

"Ladybug's powers are amazing, though. Her ability to harness a mere yoyo and move as she desires is admirable." Max added.

One by one, classmates couldn't help but overhear the discussion about the city's favorite superhero duo and pitched in their own thoughts. Somehow, the conversation had turned into a rant by Marinette about Chat Noir's superior skills when she couldn't stand the way Chloe put down Chat as a mere "sidekick". She stood up quickly and started talking fiercely about her partner's qualities.

Adrien's eyes widened as he watched his seemingly shy classmate become so adamant about Chat Noir's worth as a partner to Ladybug.

"I'd have to agree with you, Marinette. But, Chat is nothing with his lady by his side," Adrien said. He strongly believed so, and couldn't handle the one-sided attention his alter identity was getting. He was flattered, but wanted to praise Ladybug.

Marinette disregarded the fact that Adrien was speaking to her and narrowed her eyes. "Ladybug is nothing without Chat Noir."

"Well, he's always so clumsy. Ladybug is the one who keeps him grounded and saves the day with her Lucky Charm," Adrien retorted.

Alya grinned as the two started to passionately defend their partners. Nino and the other classmates, even Chloe and Sabrina, were quiet and could only stare with gaping mouths as Adrien and Marinette became very agitated.

"Chat Noir is always protecting Ladybug from harm. He hugged her as the Timebreaker froze him instead of Ladybug! She could been erased from time forever if it wasn't for Chat!" Marinette argued.

Adrien's eyebrows rose. Marinette wasn't even there when that happened, right?

"Well, Chat jokes and flirts constantly with Ladybug, while Ladybug saves him all the time. She's amazing," he retorted.

"Chat Noir is so genuine despite being a jokester. He said he wasn't joking around with Ladybug's feelings!" Marinette said.

Adrien gasped quietly. How could she know what he confessed to Ladybug last week after a night patrol on the Notre Dame unless she was…

Wait a minute…

Could she be…

Could Marinette be Ladybug?

Adrien's eyes frantically searched her face, eyes widening more and more as he connected the dots. The same blue eyes and pigtailed hair. He was such an idiot for not realizing earlier!

His mouth dropped open and his cheeks became bright red.

Marinette was about to go on when she noticed Adrien's shocked expression. Was he… blushing?

But why would he be so shocked that she said that?

...Oh.

That was something that had never been publicly stated information. Chat Noir had said that in private to Ladybug. Why did Adrien look shocked then, instead of confused at the personal information?

Unless…

She looked at him closely, and suddenly, she froze.

Adrien wasn't confused by what she said about Chat Noir… because he was the one who told Ladybug that.

His blonde hair and green eyes shone more brightly than ever, and that was when Marinette knew. Adrien was Chat Noir.

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. The students watching the debate between Marinette and Adrien were confused by their actions, but didn't think much of it as they returned to class. Alya knew they had realized, and with a giddy expression, she took Marinette's hand and walked her to class, as Marinette was too shocked to function. Adrien shook his head frantically, and then kept staring at the pigtailed girl as he slowly walked to class, a confused Nino walking alongside him.

Adrien walked into the classroom, his eyes immediately meeting Marinette's before looking away with a even harder blush than before. He sat down, resisting the temptation to look at her.

"You okay, bro?" Nino asked. "...Bro?"

Alya snickered behind her hand as Marinette's cheeks got redder and redder. Her friend looked like she was going to explode.

As the teacher taught the last class of the day, Marinette looked on with a blank expression, her thoughts in a flurry. Meanwhile, Adrien tried to keep calm and take notes, but the best he could do was doodle girls in pigtails and ladybugs. When he realized he was doing, he frantically erased them and tapped his pencil against the desk in anticipation.

After what felt like years to Adrien, the bell rang, and his classmates packed their bags and left the room, eager to enjoy their afternoon. He barely acknowledged Nino's farewell as he impatiently waited for everyone to leave. His blush deepened as he registered that she wasn't leaving either.

Alya patted Marinette's shoulder before walking out the classroom door, but not before giving Adrien a wink.

They were alone.

Gulping, Adrien exhaled before turning to face her. Marinette stared at him wide-eyed before offering a small smile. He smiled back.

This was awkward.

"So...Ladybug, huh?" Adrien broke the silence.

Marinette's blush deepened, but then her eyes twinkled with mischief. This was her best friend, her partner. There was no need to be frozen.

"That's me," she acknowledged. "Hello, Chat."

Adrien smiled more, before taking her hand hesitantly.

"I'm happy it's you, Marinette," he said.

Her expression softly, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm happy it's you too, Adrien."


	4. The Kiss that Shattered Her World

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! This reveal is one-sided, and takes place during the Horrificator episode, a few months after the Dark Cupid episode. It's my own take on what could have happened if Marinette and Adrien weren't stopped from kissing each other by Chloe.**

 **Side Note: I'd like to believe this is canonically acceptable time-line wise, and those who are skeptical as to if Horrificator chronologically takes place after Dark Cupid can check out this link to an awesome ppt organizing all the episodes by time (isn't that so cool!): post/142955283453/miraculous-ladybug-timeline-complete**

 **WARNING: Contains spoilers for Dark Cupid and Horrificator.**

Nights like these were the worst. Nights where she could never shake off the dreams of him, of his green eyes and wide grin, and of that day. Nights where she grabbed at her pigtails in the dark of her room in frustration because her mind taunted her with one memory: when she had kissed Chat Noir. Though the kiss was necessary because she had to save him from the akuma's spell, Marinette couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to kiss him again, which was a very simple yet very _dangerous_ thought. Her mind liked to replay the moment, when she had closed her eyes to kiss him and after a few breathless seconds, she had opened her eyes wide to meet his. It didn't help that the kiss was documented on news blogs, and Alya groaned for months afterward about missing the chance to film the moment because she was one of the akuma's victims that day.

Marinette had always established Chat as her best friend and partner, nothing more. She loved swinging through the sky with him by her side, as they bantered and schemed and had fun. His friendship and loyalty was something she wouldn't trade for the world.

Though she had at times seen Chat stare at her a little longer than what seemed platonic, or grin and make those awful puns as he leaned in close to her, she had never questioned those moments; deciding whether she didn't think those moments were even significant to question or knowing those moments were powerfully significant and meant something was a dangerous debate Marinette wasn't up for, and in order to preserve her sanity, she'd lock those thoughts up.

But ever since Valentine's Day months ago, since that _mind-shattering_ moment, her mind betrayed her level-headed behavior and taunted her with memories of Chat Noir.

Marinette rubbed at her eyes a bit and then, as to not disturb Tikki, she nimbly climbed down to her bedroom floor and ambled around in thought.

She knew nothing between them could be exactly the same, at least from her perspective. She could still be Chat's friend and bicker as usual, but the kiss would always just be _there_ , prodding at the back of her mind, deep below.

She also concluded that though Adrien was the love of her life, she couldn't help but gasp softly whenever Chat gave her a heartwarming smile or winked at her.

... _nononono_. Marinette sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. This would have to wait for another time, preferably not at four in the morning when she was half-coherent. She returned to her bed and fell back asleep.

She had no idea what awaited her at school.

-ML-ML-ML-

Marinette couldn't believe this was happening.

Her nerves had fried a while back, and now she sat, staring ahead at a paper as Alya teased, "By the end of today, you'll finally have kissed _Adrien!_ ". Marinette gasped, burying her face into the paper as Alya chuckled.

She reluctantly agreed, and now stood in front of Adrien, who had placed his hand on her shoulder— _he's touching my shoulder ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ —and pulled her closer to him, reassuring he that she would be fine.

 _Now or never_ , she thought.

"I'm not scared of that monster, Officer Jones," she delivered her line awkwardly in anticipation. Her eyes met his kind green ones, and she placed her hands on his front as he placed his lightly on her waist.

Slowly, Marinette closed her eyes as she and Adrien leaned in, closer and closer and closer and—

 _Soft_. That was what she registered through the elation of actually _kissing_ her crush. His lips were on hers with just the right amount of pressure to be respectful, which made her heart swell more.

Suddenly, her thoughts nagged her as a feeling of familiarity crept into her mind. She felt she had already kissed someone like this before, but that was impossible, because when had she ever kissed Adrien before?

Her bluebell eyes fluttered open as they ended it; Marinette took in his peaceful expression as his closed eyes opened to reveal emerald orbs.

Wait a minute.

She knew that shocking green. She could recognize it anywhere.

Marinette deemed it ironic when Adrien shot her a calm smile when everything in her world was anything _but_ calm.

It was him. Adrien was Chat Noir.

Even after Nino called "Cut!", she barely registered his words as her ears were filled with a rush and the heart-stopping clarity filled her up.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

She couldn't stop staring at his face, even when Adrien noticed her odd behavior. He flashed her a weak smile and rubbed the back of his neck, but she noticed a flicker of _something_ in his eyes that she couldn't decipher as his eyes searched hers in confusion and something else.

And unless Marinette was guessing completely wrong, she'd have to say she saw faint recognition in Adrien's eyes.

 _Oh god._

She tore her gaze away from him, trying to hide the blush that bloomed on her cheeks as she noticed a grinning Alya give her a wink and subtle thumbs-up. As the class bustled about setting up the next scene, Marinette could only process one thing.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

The love of her life was her best friend.

 **A/N: Lol, so that just happened? I have an idea for a companion piece to this with Adrien's POV but let me know: was this good? Should I write Adrien's side? What do you think? Thanks for reading, and please review :)**


	5. In the Rain

I realize this idea has probably been done already but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

In the Rain

(Idea: Ladybug brings a black umbrella to patrol on a rainy night and Chat Noir is in shock.)

Warning: Origins Episode Spoilers

Marinette sighed as a cursory glance towards her window showed heavy rain. She returned to her drawings, finishing the final touches of a new sketch.

"Done," she declared, dropping the pencil onto her desk before stretching her arms high above her. She picked up the sketchbook in satisfaction as she took in her latest design—a pretty beanie she couldn't wait to make.

Checking the time, Marinette rose and woke Tikki, who had been resting on her chaise. The kwami eagerly ate a cookie before noticing the dismal weather.

"Looks like the rain won't stop during patrol," Tikki commented. She flew to the corner of Marinette's bedroom and pointed towards the folded black umbrella lying against the wall. "Might I suggest an umbrella?" Tikki giggled knowingly.

Marinette's cheeks reddened before a soft smile crept onto her face as she reminisced on that moment when the kind blonde gave it to her. She would never forget that.

Walking over to the umbrella, she picked it up before shouting "Tikki, spots on!" and climbing up to her balcony, where she gracefully swung off in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

The water dampened Ladybug's hair quickly, yet she couldn't help but grin in elation. The rain was refreshing, and ever since that fateful day when she had fell for Adrien, the weather had become magical to her as well.

As she used her yoyo to propel herself to the tower's top, she noticed that her partner was waiting for her. As Chat admired the twinkling lights of the Parisian view, the water soaked his already wet hair, which clung to the sides of his face, and his lips were quirked up in an almost smile, a rare expression on Chat's usually goofy face. Landing on the top platform of the tower, she sat down next to him.

"What are you doing sitting in this weather?" Ladybug teased. "Don't worry, I brought protection." She opened the umbrella and scooted closer to him so she could shield them both. Chat grinned as he turned his head to greet her, but his expression dropped slowly when he noticed the umbrella. He looked to her blue eyes and searched them, before his mouth dropped. He could only stare at her sparkling bluebell eyes that were so familiar.

Ladybug's eyebrows furrowed. What in the…

"C-Chat?" she tried.

Chat gulped before answering in a croaky voice, "Ma-My lady! Hello!"

He quickly ducked his head to stare at his hands, a hard blush rising on his cheeks. He tentatively looked back at her puzzled face.

Now Ladybug was worried. "What is up with…" she stopped.

Chat Noir's hair clung to the side of his face, already wet from before. His emerald eyes sparkled in the storm.

There is a moment when everything just clicks, and in this moment, Marinette finally understood the meaning of the phrase.

She gasped softly as her eyes widened. Ladybug slowly offered the umbrella handle to Chat, before he took it slowly.

There was no denying the familiarity of their situation. Ladybug was Marinette and Adrien was Chat Noir, and the truth shone in their gleaming eyes and growing grins as the rain fell all around them. A faint crack of thunder sounded in the distance, but failed to break their eye contact as Chat accidentally got trapped in the umbrella.

Ladybug couldn't breathe from her laughter and Chat's—Adrien's—warm laugh sounded from inside the umbrella closed around his head.

"You silly kitty," she said fondly. She removed the umbrella from his head before hugging him fiercely.

Chat propped his chin on her hair and Marinette could hear the happiness in his voice as he whispered, "Marinette."

She leaned back from their embrace to shoot him a wide smile. "Adrien," she returned giddily.

They could only burst into laughter once more and shoot each other shy looks.

"It's been you the whole time!" Adrien exclaimed in surprise.

Marinette shook her head. "I can't believe this!"

The kiss was inevitable; neither of them knew who leaned in first as their lips crashed in joy, a symphony of bliss and relief echoing around them as they kissed. They moved in synchrony, as if they were simply made for each other.

And as the rain continued to pour, drenching them since they had discarded the umbrella to the side, Marinette swore that her heart danced to an eternal melody of a bittersweet piano and singing violins, the soundtrack to her heart.

A/N: Guess what the eternal melody is (the umbrella scene music obviously lol). Thanks for reading!


End file.
